


Firelight

by uniquepov



Series: Harry Potter and the Drabbling Ficlets [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_karmicsunshine"><a href="http://karmicsunshine.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://karmicsunshine.livejournal.com/"><b>karmicsunshine</b></a></span>'s HP uncanon drabble-a-thon v.2 - my first real foray into drabbles.  Started as a writing exercise, but I had so much fun, I just kept on answering prompts.</p><p>  <b>My prompt was from <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_girloz14"></span><a href="http://girloz14.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://girloz14.livejournal.com/"><b>girloz14</b></a> “Harry/Severus – I loved you once”<br/></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Firelight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. But I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

****  
Severus found Harry halfway through a bottle of Ogden’s Finest. He sat slumped in an armchair in front of the fireplace; bare feet, Muggle jeans, shirttails untucked, tie discarded. His hair was rumpled beyond recognition; his glasses were askew. In the firelight, his green eyes – _Lily’s eyes_ – sparkled with unshed tears. Severus sighed.

“Come on, Potter. Beddy-bye time.” Severus told the younger man.

Harry snorted. “No,” he said shortly. “Fancy a drink, Sev?”

“Not tonight,” Severus said softly. “No more.”

“I loved you once.” The fire crackled in the stillness that followed.

“Me, too.” Harry was left alone once more.  



End file.
